


The Day Before

by belana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the characters in songs were people a long time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Накануне](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31252) by Деяна Станкович. 



> betaed by Darkling

And who are you, the proud lord said,  
that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat,  
that's all the truth I know.  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
a lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, my lord,  
as long and sharp as yours.  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
that lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
with no one there to hear.  
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
and not a soul to hear.

_The Lion_

In Castamere they say that the lord Reyne can kill a man with a single blow. They call him the formidable Red Lion so often they almost forgot his real name is Richard. And the Lord Reyne measures up to it in spades with his shaggy mane of bright red hair, the lineal golden eyes, the boisterous laughter (more like a roar). That's how he's laughing now entertaining the Tarbecks in his castle.  


Several generations of Casterly Rock lords prayed to the Seven that the two giant spiders — the Reynes and the Tarbecks — devoured each other while their lands, their unbelievably rich lands, became the Lannisters' loot. It seemed that this time the gods had almost heard those prayers, but then the Red Lion became the head of house Reyne.  


Richard Reyne organizes tournaments, wine flowing like water afterwards; he allows all the lordlings of the Westerlands to hunt on his lands; he showers golden jewelry over women.  


Tytos Lannister can only wave his hand helplessly. What is there to do? If the Red Lion wishes he can buy Lannisport itself. And only Tywin, Tytos’ son, furrows his brow.

X X X

"Yer gods, finally!" Richard guffaws and raises the jug high. "I actually broke you, Berton, you old fox! Or was it Ellen's doing?"  


Ellen Tarbeck, nee Frey, looks like a mouse: fragile, with tiny dark eyes and ashy hair. That mouse could tear any cat's throat out though. Her husband was captured during the first Tarbeck revolt and she gave back as good as she got — three of Tytos Lannister's kinsmen were kept prisoners in the dungeons of the Terbecks' castle until lord Berton returned home safe and sound. Ellen Terbeck is drunk on the feeling of superiority over her sovereign, and she believes that this time the revolt will be a success. For the Reynes are with them.

X X X

"Ellen is my true companion," Berton Terbeck nods. "My heart and soul."  


"Oh no." The Red Lion drains the jug in two gulps and nods at the manservant for more. "Call her 'my star', it suits your coat of arms better. Hearts are our prerogative."  


'Golden hearts, golden mines' are the words of the house Reyne.  


There is no record of the circumstances when they were chosen for motto, but the simple truth remains: the golden mines always come before hearts.  


"And I have no doubt," Richard continues smugly, "that very soon I will be able to add 'golden age' to our words. I swear to gods, we are standing on the threshold of it."

_The Lioness_

In Castamere they say that the lady Reyne can show all the mines in her lands on the map with her eyes closed. Though it’s not that lady Rowena is greedy, it's difficult to crave riches when you walk on them every day. It’s just that she likes to spend her time around books and maps rather than with needle and thread. Richard calls her 'Milady Meister' and always gives her a golden link of the meister chain for every wedding anniversary. Rowena nods politely and kisses her husband. He has no idea that the chain is a constant reminder of what she cannot have.  


She shared her thoughts only once — and not with her husband, but with the newborn son sleeping in her arms.  


"Far South on the shore of Whispering Sound, lies Oldtown," she says quietly, almost singing. "There, on the cliffs of Battle Island, stands Hightower where one can see all the lands to the Wall, and the shadow of the tower cuts the city like a sword. And in the Meisters' Citadel the light burns day and night, because those who search for answers never sleep. It's the most wonderful place in the world."

X X X

Now lady Rowena is listening to her husband and doesn't argue. She’s thinking about the revolt a lot, but doesn't say anything: Richard is the red lion while she's the grey background of the Reynes’ formidable coat of arms. And lady Rowena won't let anybody know she wants the house Lannister to fall.  


...With that slim figure, those luxurious chestnut hair and shiny brown eyes, she was undoubtfully the most beautiful woman during that Harvest ball in Lannisport. Every man, young or old, complimented her: Tytos Lannister mentioned her dimples, her delightful laughter which reminded him of silver bells.  


"I wish I had such a daughter-in-law," he said and looked at his sons. All of them, Kivan, Tyget, Gerion, couldn't take their eyes off her. All, but Tywin. He was staring with his green eyes over her shoulder. Rowena followed his gaze: someone had just invited Joanna Lannister for a dance.  


That night Rowena accepted the Red Lion's proposal. He was the one who laughed the loudest and drank the most. He promised to lay all the gold of Castamere mines at her feet.  


"I'd rather have the head of Tywin Lannister," Rowena said at the wedding night.

_The Lion Cub_

In Castamere they say that the Red Lion’s only son shall one day write a song that all Westeros, from Dorne to the Wall, shall sing.  


Roderick Reyne is born before his time and grows into a sickly child. He inherits his father's red hair, but not his health. He inherits his mother's brown eyes, but not her spirit. He doesn't linger over books and skips sword practices pleading fatigue. That is until one day a minstrel walks into the castle. He’s not the best one, admittedly, because lady Rowena purses her lips and leaves the dining hall as soon as possible. Lord Richard demands "The Bear and the Maiden Fair", and after that snores with content by the fireplace. Only then Roderick approaches the minstrel, who finally sat down at a table. Roderick takes the lute and touches the strings.  


"Teach me to play," he asks the minstrel who is hungrily biting into a chicken.

X X X

Helena, the Tarbecks' eldest, chooses a moment and drags Roderick to the highest tower of the castle. The date of their wedding is not yet set, the parents just say, "After we win". Helena asks Roderick to play — each song is sadder than the other — and gently touches the warm mossy stones.  


"One day the walls of Castamere will crumble," she says suddenly. "And the walls of our castle too. And the walls of all the castles in the Seven Kingdoms. We'll be dead by then, as will our children, and grandchildren, and their children. What will remain of the Reynes, the Tarbecks, the Lannisters?"  


Roderick puts the lute aside and looks at the horizon. The heavy clouds are going to burst with rain.  


"Everything and nothing," he says. "Legends. And songs."


End file.
